Fox Tales
by hhallh13
Summary: Follow the story of Naruto and Saaya and the rest of the gang as they deal with love, romance, pain, battles, friendship and death. rated M for language/violence/and possible sexy time OC:saaya Hiwatari
1. Team 7

Chapter 1:

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Team Seven**_

I stared into space dreaming of sitting in a field, laying on my back and staring at the clouds pass by, the sweat smell of flowers all around me, when suddenly the weather changed and its a downpour, lighting and thunder, lighting nearly striking my head. I jolt awake and turn around, I hadn't been spacing out...I had actually fallen asleep. I wiped the drool of the side of my face onto my sleeve and turned to my left. There sat my best friend, his blonde spiky hair, only kept back a pair of green goggles. I stretched my arms, pulling them above my head. The blonde boy next to me had fallen asleep too, I nudged him awake as our Sensei looked suspiciously up at us.

"Naruto...Get up!" I whispered to him, now punching him in the ribs to keep him from going back to sleep.

"Ow...geeze Saaya, want to be a little rougher?" He complained, running his hands through his blonde spikes, no not blonde, yellow. They were definitely yellow. I laughed.

"I will be if you go back to sleep." Smiling sweetly to him, I turned back to Iruka Sensei who was explaining something about genin exams.

"Today, I will be splitting you all into the teams you will be in from here on out." I held my breath,

'Please be with Naruto' I thought. I turned to him; he smiled and closed his eyes thinking something too.

'Please let me be with Sakura!' He turned; I thought he was looking at me, until I realized he was really looking at the back of the room where a girl with long, beautiful pink hair sat. I cringed, if I was in a group with her I might have to kill myself with a Kunai knife. This was my third year that I would be taking the exam. Granted, I had passed it all three years, it was Naruto who didn't. And since we live together and he is basically my other half, in more ways than one, I decided I didn't want to leave him all by himself. Besides, what was another couple years? But that Sakura Haruno, she was smart alright, but she had no physical skills, none, zip, and zero. She could put fifty theories out per second but could she perform any of them? I highly doubted it. And she only seemed to care about her looks, with her long, flowing hair and her pretty little outfit and ribbon on her head. The excess girlishness made me sick how girly she was.

"Please, don't let me be with Sasuke!!" Naruto thought. I turned to Naruto who seemed to have just thought something about Sasuke Uchiha because he turned around to the boy who was sitting right behind up, next row up, and scowled at him. Sasuke merely looked down upon him like he wasn't even worth the glare and returned his gaze to Iruka Sensei who had a big clipboard in his hand.

"Alright...Team one is..." He went on until he hit team seven. "And now for team seven…" Most of the class had left already since they knew their groups and had been given their meeting places for where they would meet their sensei's tomorrow. "Team seven will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki..." I cringed...hoping those two didn't get stuck together without me between them like always. "Sakura Haruno...and..." I shut my eyes...waiting..."And Saaya Hiwatari." I exhaled deeply, turning to Naruto who was staring at Sakura who was staring at Sasuke who seemed to be staring at me as if saying "I swear to god if you don't keep that yellow haired freak away from me Ill kill you." I just glared back. I didn't take threats from anyone, least of all Mr. depressing with the chicken but hair.

Iruka Sensei told us we would be meeting tomorrow in this classroom with Kakashi Sensei. None of us seemed to know who he was, so we went home expecting to get some wimp who would be freaked out to see four teenage kids and have to teach them things...or who expected to be able to teach them things. Either way, tomorrow was bound to be interesting.


	2. A short history

Chapter 2:

**Chapter 2:**

**A Short History Of A Pair**

Hi there, my name is Saaya Hiwatari. I am a Kunoichi in training, age fourteen. I live with Naruto Uzumaki, also a ninja in training, and also age fourteen. Actually, we have the same birthday, and the same dark secret. Now-a-days though, that secret isn't much of a secret anymore, more like...a reason for people to hate us and shun us. But together, we make it through anything those people throw at us. We live in a village called Konoha, that's the village hidden in the leaves. We were both born the day the terrible battle between the villagers of Konoha and a horrible creature named the Nine Tailed Fox ended. There was a man, the fourth Hokage; he had a plan to seal the demon inside a new born child. He decided since his son was due to be born the next day that he should use his own son. There was only one other child that was due within the month and that was me. I was due a week and a half from the time I was forced into life. The Hokage and the higher ranking Ninjas of the village decided it would be best to use a birthing jutsu on my mother to make me be born on that very day, same with Naruto and his mother. Our parents were friends, my dad with his and his mom with mine, they hung out together all the time. Both our moms were in a makeshift birthing room situated by the battlefield, jutsu's applied to both women to enhance their birthing, making me and Naruto come out that very same hour the Jutsu was applied. Upon entering the world, we were rushed away from our mothers and directly into the heat of battle, ninjas worked to subdue the giant beast as the fourth Hokage began the preparations, encircling each of us, me and Naruto, with a circle of chalk and scrolls. This was a special Jutsu the fourth Hokage would use to seal the demon up inside the child, but should it fail, and either kill the child or there was not enough room for the entire demon's soul in one newborn, then that would be what I was there for. The process began once the circles of chalk and scrolls were completed and the ninjas brought the beast close enough to trap it inside a larger chalk circle. The Hokage began the ritual, the Nine Tailed Fox's tails began wildly swinging, hitting and crushing the little makeshift birthing house where my mother and Naruto's were situated. The Hokage didn't even blink, even though he knew his wife was in that building. He chanted, creating hand signs, his eyes closed. Upon opening them, he shouted the final two words of the incantation and made his final hand sign. The chalk lines around the Demon enclosed it, until the demon itself became a ball of fiery red light which zoomed along another chalk line towards the bright yellow haired baby. The demon's soul seeped into the newborn's body, the baby crying as loudly as its little lungs could allow him, while the red soul disappeared into his own. Before the red completely disappeared however, it seemed apparent that the entirety of the demon's soul could not fit into one newborn, thus, a quick chalk line was drawn from baby Naruto to baby Saaya, the remaining pieces of the red soul enveloping the second baby's body. Soon, the chalk lines were gone, as were the red. The only sounds left were that of the two baby's cries and the shouting coming from near the destroyed building.

"Hokage, Come quickly…hurry!" The Hokage's blue gaze shifted upwards and to his right, tears streaming down his face, he knew his wife and my mother were dead. He collapsed. My father appeared at his side and turned him over in his arms.

"Speak to me...please."

"Kyoto, take care of both of the children for me and make sure no one finds out about the demon inside of them. Understood? And when they come of the age of sixteen, give them this." The Hokage handed his friend a piece of parchment which was rolled into a scroll, his head falling to the side once the piece of parchment was free of his hand. He was dead.

Four years later, my father died while fighting an enemy in battle. We were alone. Too young to know why no one wanted us, so the only person who would take us was the Hokage who happened to be the third Hokage. He took us in and gave us food and clothing and schooling for five more years before we became too much of a hassle for such an old man, and Iruka Sensei took us in. More like he paid for an apartment for us and we lived there on our own. He would stop in every other day, make sure we were eating, washing ourselves, changing clothes when necessary, that sort of thing. Once we turned twelve, he visited less, only about twice a week. We started Ninja Academy early; on account of one of the teachers was our guardian. We started at the age of nine but it wasn't until now that we were getting a chance to be Genin, since Naruto usually didn't make it until the team split ups.

And now, we wait for what lies ahead on our path to becoming great ninjas and some day...Hokage.


	3. Kakashi

Fox Tails

**Fox Tails**

**Chapter 3:**

**Kakashi**

"Grahhhh!" The blond haired shinobi in training grabbed at his spiky hair and slammed his head into the wooden table. "WHY WHY WHY?!"

"What in the world are you freaking out about so early in the morning Naruto?" I stared at him, watching him slam his head repeatedly hit his head on the kitchen table. "Seriously, if you don't stop Ill have to hurt you." I warned him, I poured hot water into a cup and made myself some tea which was to be my breakfast.

"WHY HIM WHY HIM?!"

"Why who," I said, though I already knew the answer.

"SASUKE DAMNIT!"

"Alright, that's quite enough about Sasuke, I thought I told you last night after that 12 hour rant about how you hate him, that I wasn't going to listen to it anymore?"

"You don't have to. But you listen to this! I am not going to sit back and watch that creep steal Sakura away from me, BELIEVE IT!"

I stared at him in annoyance and threw an empty carton of milk at him. "Loser"

Later we set off to the classroom to meet with the man who was to be our new Sensei. Naruto and I were the first ones there, followed closely by Sakura.

"Oh hello Saaya," She ran straight to me, pushing a piece of her long pink hair behind her ear and sitting next to me on the bench. "Have you seen Sasuke anywhere?" She sounded very sweet but I knew as soon as I answered the sweetness would disappear.

"I haven't said more than a whole sentence to that kid my whole life. Why in the world would I know where he is?" She looked at me in shock like I was crazy.

"Bu...But how can you NOT be in love with Sasuke Uchiha! He had that dark, mysterious quality to him, and he always looks so serious." She sighed and turned to me, probably expecting me to be staring dreamily into space thinking about his chicken ass shaped head.

"Its pretty easy actually." Sakura huffed at me and turned away. Naruto glared at her but looked slightly relieved when I said I didn't like Sasuke. The door slid open and in walked Sasuke, hands in the pockets of his white pants, he stood at the front of the room, quite a ways from the rest of us. Sakura looked heartbroken that Sasuke hadn't swooned at the fact that they were in the same team and had run up to her asking her to be his girlfriend right away.

_'That's alright girl! We will get him yet!' _The voice inside Sakura's head yelled, while doing some extreme hand gestures. Sasuke raised an eyebrow to her then faced me giving me, once again, that expression which blatantly stated: "keep that Naruto away from me" Only now I was certain it included keeping Sakura away as well.

Me and Sasuke didn't particularly like one another. He was always rude to Naruto throughout our whole lives, making me, in turn, hate him. I always stuck up for Naruto when Sasuke put him down; I even knocked Sasuke out once. He said it was because he didn't want to fight a girl. But I am pretty certain he never fought me again because he didn't want to get hurt. Sasuke and the rest of us turned to the sliding door as it opened. In walked a man with silver hair, his face covered with a mask, causing only one eye to be visible. Sasuke gave him a glare while examining him up and down. I raised an eyebrow, noticing that he was in very good shape and relatively young, and Sakura's heart nearly leapt out of her skin as she looked up at the man who was to be our Sensei.

'HE'S HOT!' Sakura's inner voice yelled while eyeing his muscular figure. Naruto simply huffed and shot off his mouth like he always does.

"Your late sensei!" He yelled. The man didn't even turn towards Naruto but simply replied.

"I got lost on the path of life." We all looked from one person to other trying to figure out what that meant. He stepped towards Sasuke, looking him in the eyes with the one eye that was showing and continued to the front of the empty classroom. "My name is Kakashi Sensei. You will not be my pupils until you pass a test. The test will be tomorrow morning in the training fields beyond the red bridge, till then." He waved and walked out of the room. The rest of us looked shocked. I turned to the only one I thought might have an answer, Sasuke. He merely looked back at me with a slightly puzzled expression before turning and walking out the door as Kakashi had done moments before. I stood up, watching Sasuke as he left.

"Well, you guys heard Kakashi Sensei, tomorrow then." I got up, dragging Naruto by the arm out of the room. He struggled against me, wanting to stay behind with the still stunned Sakura. I released him. "Please don't be late for dinner or your not getting any." I said and walked away, leaving him to do whatever he liked with Sakura, not that she would even allow him to speak to her.

"Tomorrow then..." I said out loud when I returned to me and Naruto's apartment and sprawled out onto my bed. "I wonder what's in store for us."


	4. Pass or fail

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Pass or Fail:**

**The Ninja Test**

"I don't get it." Naruto said after Kakashi had explained the rules about the test. "If there are only 3 bells than that means there is no way all four of us can win." He turned to me and I shrugged, I didn't feel like explaining things so early in the morning, it being 4:30am and all. Sakura decided she would be the one to explain it instead.

"Naruto you idiot, that's the point. He is only going to teach three of us and the fourth one gets eliminated, so if I were you I would just leave now." This was my moment to step in.

"Excuse me? I don't believe Naruto did anything to you so knock it off." Sakura looked completely taken aback. She had thought she was so nice to me and that there was no reason for me to be so cruel.

"That was uncalled for! Just because you two are best friends doesn't mean you have to take your problems out on me!"

"Sakura, you caused it!" I said, getting more and more irritated. Then a little cough came from the side, where Sasuke was leaned up against a tree, he pointed back to Kakashi and we fell silent.

"Well, now that your little tiff is over, we can begin. You have till lunch and then a small break and four more hours after that. If you do not retrieve a bell by sundown, you lose and will not become a ninja, ever." Naruto and I turned to each other, looks on our faces that could not be mimicked by anything. "Good luck" he added with a smile and ran off into the woods, almost skipping.

"Is it just me or does he look happy to be getting rid of us?" I asked.

"He wont be getting rid of all of us." Sakura stated and flashed a smile at Sasuke, who completely ignored her.

"See ya losers." Sasuke said and disappeared into the woods as well, with straight precision, no skipping nonsense at all.

"Well, Ill, uh...see you later Sasuke!" Sakura called after him and began running into the woods as well.

"You think we should follow the merry little trio into the woods as well?" I said, half laughing as I turned to Naruto. He looked pale. "Uh, you alright Naru?" He looked at me and smiled.

"I was only thinking about what might happen if Sakura doesn't make it."

"To say nothing of your best friend." I huffed.

"Yeah, but I know you will make it so I don't have to worry about you, but Sakura is mostly brains, her physical talent is not as high up there as, say..."

"Uchiha's?"

"Exactly" After realizing he had just said something good about Sasuke, he spit at the ground and turned back to me, a disgusted look on his face. "Lets get going before those two get the first two bells."

Lunch arrived quickly and we all regrouped at the training field, none of us any closer to having a bell then when we had gone to sleep the night before. But all of us the worse for wear.

"This...is...so hard." Sakura said between breathes.

"Of course...it is...this is...Kakashi sensei...we are talking about...the copy cat...ninja." Sasuke said, thoroughly annoyed with not having gotten a bell yet.

"I think...we need a new...tactic." I said.

"Yeah what she said." Naruto added. We all turned to him, he looked completely fine besides a few minor cuts and bruises.

"Why aren't you out of...breath...Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Because I spent most of the time upside down in booby traps," He smiled, apparently unaware that that was a bad thing.

"Anyway..." I stated, having caught my breath, along with the other two. "We need a new method because obviously this is not working out well with the four of us working separately."

"So then Hiwatari...what do you propose we do?" Sasuke said, obviously discontented that he had not suggested this idea first.

"Well first we need to..."

After lunch we stood, the four of us together in front of Kakashi Sensei, and charged all as one, fighting together, playing off each other's strengths and weaknesses. Finally, two hours later three bells were in our hands.

"So, congratulations on getting the three bells now which one of you will be resigning from being a ninja forever?" He said with a very obvious smile beneath his black face mask.

We turned to each other...trying to figure it out when..

"I will." Naruto said stepping forward. "My dream is to become Hokage but seeing these people here, Sakura, Saaya, and even Sasuke..." Sasuke huffed at being mentioned as he was. "They really work hard for this and I think they deserve the chance." My eyes watered up a little at Naruto trying to sacrifice his dreams for us and I stepped forward next to him taking his hand and a deep breath.

"I denounce being a ninja as well. I wont kick out a member of our team just so I can become a ninja myself."

"She is right." Sakura stepped forward as did Sasuke.

"We won as a team, all four of us working together. So if all of us cant be...then none of us will be." Sasuke said, looking like it pained him to say every word of it.

Kakashi's eyes smiled at us.

"Congratulations, YOU PASS."


	5. Gardens and Pairs

A/n: Sometimes I write in Saaya's perspective and sometimes I write it as a third party, so don't worry about it; it jumps around from whose perspective

**A/n: Sometimes I write in Saaya's perspective and sometimes I write it as a third party, so don't worry about it; it jumps around from whose perspective. I also might have it in the perspective of the other characters as well. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 5:**

**Gardens and Pairs**

We all looked at Kakashi sensei with jaws dropped and eyes that begged him to explain why we all had passed even though we had all just denounced our future as ninjas.

"You are wondering why you passed? Well, you are the first squad I have ever had that actually worked together. That is the very point of this whole test." He said brightly.

"I get it, so if we are all part of a squad, we only needed to act like one." Sakura said, smiling as she caught on.

"And we did act like one, by refusing to leave a team mate behind." I added. Naruto nodded and smiled a great big smile, obviously proud of himself for having figured it all out. Sasuke merely huffed at having not been the first person to step forward.

"We start training tomorrow morning at six, until then." Kakashi said before disappearing.

We all stood there for a second, bruised and dirty but ecstatic. We were the first team he will have ever taught. How lucky were we?

They continued practicing for two weeks learning more and more about working together. Then the third Hokage gave them their first mission. They were to go to a nearby village and help a farmer who was having problems with something stealing his livestock and all his produce, even going as far as kidnapping his daughter. They left the very next day.

Upon arrival Saaya and Sakura let out simultaneous sighs at the beauty of the land they had just entered. Everywhere they looked there were beautiful grassy hills and koi filled ponds and beautiful flowers and trees and gardens like you couldn't imagine.

"Wow, its so…so…"

"Its such a waste of time." Sasuke said causing Sakura to flash him a quick glare before turning back to the land, forgiving Sasuke for ruining her train of thought, mostly because she liked him so much. A gust of wind came by and both Saaya's and Sakura's hair fluttered around them and Naruto couldn't help but notice how pretty they both were. Then he shook his head of the thought of Saaya being pretty.

'That's just weird. She is basically like my sister.' He thought to himself before staring longingly at the back of Sakura's head.

"This is no waste of time. This is a D ranked mission and…" Began Kakashi but Sasuke huffed again and Kakashi turned to him. "You four have no real training with missions yet so D ranks are all you will be getting for a while and if you don't put as much effort into a D rank as you would an S rank then I will personally make sure you are only assigned D ranked missions for the rest of your life. Now, where was I?" Sasuke looked appalled at the thought of having to do D ranks for the rest of his life. Saaya turned to him and raised an eye brow while smiling a little. He glared at her and then turned away, continuing to pretend he didn't care about Kakashi's remark. "Oh yes, I was saying how this mission is not a waste of time. There is a life on the line. The farmer's daughter has been kidnapped and recently he has been finding his stolen livestock in his field, slaughtered. He fears the same might be the fate of his daughter if she is not found soon." Sakura gasped and Saaya stared at her for a minute. How could she possibly be so girly at a time like this? "I am going to split you up into two groups of two to search the woods while I gather information from villagers and the farmer himself. Meet back at the farmhouse at sundown."

"So who is with who?" Naruto asked right as Kakashi had been about to run off.

"Well, I kind of figured you would split your selves up." Kakashi started, Naruto looking towards Sakura. Saaya seeing him and then glaring at Sasuke, she refused to be stuck with him. "But if you don't want to do that then split up into Sakura and Saaya, Sasuke and Naruto." And he was gone, leaving the four of his students to look, shocked at one another. This was NOT what any of them wanted. Sakura was dying to be with Sasuke and was staring at him with the intensity that Chouji has when eating that first peace of food after not having eaten all night. Naruto was looking back and fourth between Sakura and Sasuke, shooting dirty looks at Sasuke and fawning over Sakura, occasionally looking, jealously, at Saaya. Saaya stood there, watching Naruto and wishing she could have been with him. Sakura was just too…girly for Saaya's taste and Sasuke was just annoyingly gloomy. And Sasuke was glaring at Saaya like he was going to kill her for not having kept Naruto at least five feet away. Saaya didn't even notice his death glares but Sakura did and she would not be having any of that!

When they finally got going, Naruto and Sasuke had gone to the right side to search and Sakura and Saaya had gone to the left to search, all of them wishing that sundown would come sooner than it was going to.


End file.
